Really just a Crush?
by xMarintax
Summary: AU! Things have been pretty weird for young Yuugi Muto when a new student who looks like him transfers to his school...Does Yuugi have a small crush or are these feelings real...? Continuing from drable-series, "Is It Really Just a Crush...?"
1. First Meeting?

**Full-Title:** Really just a crush...?  
><strong>Chapter Name:<strong> First Meeting?  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU! Things have been pretty weird for young Yuugi Muto when a new student who looks like him transfers to his school...Does Yuugi have a small crush or are these feelings real...?  
><strong>DescriptionAuthors Notes:** An awkward starting and an awkward ending! Sorry about that. I'm not all that good at writing from the 3rd person...So this is a challenged for me...Hope you enjoy this more then the drables! I'll try to update this monthly for you guys , and hopefully I didn't lose -all- of your attention in this long, dragging on chapter. xD; It's suppose to be like an actually school day...

* * *

><p>"Eh, Yuugi! Did'ya hear about the new student from Egypt?" Joey shouted over a crowd of students to young Yuugi Muto.<p>

Yuugi blinked slightly, watching his hyperactive friend push and shove his way through the crowd a grin of excitement plastered on his face.

"Uh, no, I haven't yet, Joey..." Yuugi mumbled, peering up at the taller male before him. Honestly. Yuugi haven't had much of a choice if he did knew of this 'new student' – once Joey was hyped up about something, you couldn't stop him.

"Tea already befriended him and everything -" Joey said at a quick pace, grabbing Yuugi by the arm and dragging him down the hall. " - and we're going to meet him today at lunch period!"

Even though Yuugi was curious, he wasn't all that sure if he wanted to meet this 'new student'...He wasn't all that well at getting to know new people, nor easily befriending them as the others – but, too him, if everyone else was excited about doing so, he might as well be. It couldn't be all that bad, right? Not like this was going to 'change his life'...

Unbeknownst to Yuugi, Joey was successfully dragging him to their first class of the morning – Gym.

Gym class seemed to be both Yuugi's and Tea's worst class. Instead of easily going, nice actives for something this early in the day, they were 'needed' to do violent 'get-your-face-punched' games, like what they we're suppose to be doing today; Floor Ball.

Of course, there were mumbles and grumbles about this as well...Students complaining about the other classes getting to 'choose' their actives, about the how harsh the teachers were...All which didn't seem to brother them – just the actives.

So, instead of doing what today's 'choice', Yuugi ended up on the benches with Tea, who was going on about what things that would usually interest Yuugi to no end, but not today.

"Tea? Who's this 'new student'...?" Yuugi titled his head slightly, looking at Tea carefully. Yes, he was unusually curious about a person he didn't knew – that was natural, right? But, so was the flush that seem to appear on his face soon after asking that question.

Tea giggled at Yuugi's expression, covering her mouth with her hands to silence them before answering. "He's a new student of course! Why, Yuugi? You jealous?"

Tea tried to stop more giggles from happen when Yuugi founded and his flush darken. He wouldn't be jealous of Tea making a new friend before him – he was just curious!

"Anyway~" Tea continued soon after she stopped giggling and Yuugi's flush cooled down, "I actually don't know much about him – I just officially met him after school yesterday after seeing him around school alone, so I asked him if he wanted to hang out with us at lunch today – he accepted! He had this hot smirk too when he did..."

Yuugi frowned slightly from the last part, but paused and nodded slightly. Why didn't Tea tell him this sooner? They were close friends after all – there's no secrets between them...

The end of class bell rang as both tired and lazy students stopped what they were doing sighing, happily heading towards the Gym's doors. Quickly making his way out, Yuugi sighed slightly, hearing his friends not far behind him.

Art was his next class, and even though it was one out of two classes of the day he was alone, he really didn't mind it – it given him time to think and decide what to do for the day. Once he took one step into the class, the starting bell rang. Glancing up at the clock, Yuugi smiled heading towards an open area in the art room, taking out his little home-made sketch-pad and a pencil.

While Yuugi's passion was puzzles, he did have a little thing for art – especially drawing. When puzzle and game solving didn't seem to cut it for him, drawing always seem to do the trick. Most of his friends knew about this little hobby, but he never thought of doing anything about it...It was just a hobby after all.

Of course, with every calming experience there's a nerve-racking one just around the corner. And that for Yuugi came as soon as the ending ball rang. The class he had just before lunch was History. Yuugi hated History Class with a passion to spare, but it wasn't the subject _itself_ he hated – he actually loved history – it was the teacher who taught it.

Mr. Evans wasn't well known for his teaching abilities or his good attitude about learning...He was known for what he did to students behind closed doors. Mr. Evans did many things you'd wouldn't expect a teacher of this teaching status would possibly do. He'd grab students till the point of small, bruises would appear around where his fingers were, he'd failed you for talking about to him – even if you were correcting a mistake he did. Of course, there were many, many other things that he did that even Yuugi didn't knew of, but one thing what made Yuugi hate him so much were the words he said to him on the first day of class. _'I dislike people like you'_, he told Yuugi, _'if I see you doing anything 'unnatural', I'll see fit that type of punishment you'll get'. _

That, in itself, what was the reason and the reason alone why Yuugi hated that man wish a passion.

Entering the class room before the starting bell, Mr. Evans give Yuugi a cold, hard stare before standing up in front of the class.

"Today, we're going to be learning about the end of the ice age, and the start of people settling in the western countries...But -" Yuugi felt a chill go through his spine as Mr. Evans stalked through the class room with a cold, harsh stare. " - first before we begun...I would like to say that if there's any 'sick' people in this calls, I'd like you to leave this class room immediately and come back once you recovered from your 'illness'." For the last part of his 'daily speech', his glaze was dead-set on Yuugi.

While the class went along with their lesson, Yuugi sank back into this chair, a scared-near-dazed expression on his face. Why did this one teacher always need to do this to him? Sure, it wasn't as bad as the other students – but it sure felt just as worst!

After what felt like forever to little Yuugi, the lunch bell rang, and just like that – Yuugi sprung out of his chair and into the hall way, heading towards to 'the Spot'.

'The Spot' was an small area by the two man stairways as the connected to one another, and Yuugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea instantly claimed that area as theirs – for this year. There was a yearly challanges for that one spot each and every year, and Yuugi and the gang always seem lucky enough to win it for two years in a row.

Pushing his way through the crowd of taller students, Yuugi's dullen expression brighten up noticing Joey and Tristan – but not Tea...

Nearing closer, Yuugi called out over to them. "Hey! Where's Tea? She went home again or something?"

Joey blinked, a blank expression on his faced until it quickly filter to a grin. "Did you forgotten already, Yuugs? I knew you had forgetful mind, but man how did you forget this?"

Yuugi shuffled down to his coroner, raising an eyebrow to what Joey said. "I forgotten...?"

Joey placed an arm on Yuugi's head, ruffing some hairs while he did so. "Forgotten about our new guest!" Right after he said that, he glanced towards the stairway, Yuugi's eyes following him.

Coming up the stair was Tea...And a boy with slightly darker skin then theirs, but with similar golden bangs and hair like Yuugi's.

Glancing around, this boy looked at Tea slightly. "These are...?" His voice was deeper then most of theirs as well – which wasn't to be expected from someone from a different country.

Tea nodded, smiling. "Yup! These are my friends, Joey, Tristan and Yuugi!" She brought a hand out to point to them as she said their names, all but Yuugi giving an obvious reaction.

Yuugi stared at the male in front of him, a feeling rushing through him that he didn't knew of before – something he knew was important...But what? What was it?

"Yuugi? Earth to Yuugi? This is Joey – you seem to be lost in space!" Joey teased, poking Yuugi in the arm to get his attention. Yuugi blinked, snapping out of whatever trance that was on him as he glanced over to Joey.

"W-What?" He stuttered, trying to hide the obvious blush that was on his face.

"Anything you wanna ask our new friend, Atemu?" Joey nudged with a grin – having something up his sleeve for later most likely.

Atemu, the boy from before, glanced over to Yuugi from where he sat on the stairway, his crimson eyes looking straight at Yuugi with curiosity and slightly begging – begging, which Yuugi assumed, was from Joey's and Tristan's questions.

"Uh...N-Nothing at the moment..." Yuugi ducked his head down slightly, finding it hard to open his lunch bag suddenly.

Joey frowned, leaning on Yuugi again. "Aww! You're no fun, Yuugs!"

Tristan nudged Yuugi as well. "Yeah – You could've asked him an awkward question! You can get away with stuff like that man!"

Yuugi sighed, glancing over to Atemu, his expression fully showing sympathy for him these next few months...


	2. Suspicions, and wondering questions

**Full-Title:** Really just a crush...?  
><strong>Chapter Name:<strong> Suspicions, and wondering questions.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU! Things have been pretty weird for young Yuugi Muto when a new student who looks like him transfers to his school...Does Yuugi have a small crush or are these feelings real...?  
><strong>DescriptionAuthor Comments:** This _really_ should've been a part of Chapter one - so count this as an added 'chapter one'? Or keep it as 'chapter two' - it's all up to you, really. Thanks for the support on this BTW - it really makes my day. Seriously. It does...It always looks longer in the word-doc, I swear.

* * *

><p>The start of the next period rang, Yuugi quickly standing up first to head off to his next class. He didn't knew why, but he wasn't sure that he liked their new friend, Atemu, very much. There was a 'weird feeling' about him – Yuugi thought – something about him that wasn't...<em>Right. <em> Of course, Yuugi had no clue what wasn't 'right' about him, or over all what he thought of him yet. There was just something...There.

"Yuugs!" Joey snapped Yuugi out of his thoughts again, causing the smaller boy to look over to him in slight panic. "Meet'cha in Science class!" Yuugi blinked, and nodded, a soft smile on his face.

Waving a kind-hearted 'good-bye' to everyone, Yuugi sped his way down stairs and into the hall, keeping his eyes off of Atemu. There was something Yuugi didn't trust about him – something Yuugi knew he had to know...But, what? What was it?

The starting bell rang, causing Yuugi's thoughts to cease – he was late. Quickly making his way into this class – math – Yuugi flopped into his chair, a sigh escaping his lips. The first thought that made its way into his mind was 'Thank Gosh I'm not late!' the second thought was 'I wonder what class does Atemu have after lunch?'

That thought caught him off guard – why would he be caring for someone he just met? That wasn't the only thought that made his way into Yuugi's mind as he was doing the daily Math assignment – Does Tea like Atemu? Shaking his head, Yuugi chased that thought away. No, no – there couldn't be a way

Tea liked him. Sure, she was prone to 'quick-crushes' but none of them were this quick! He'd just have to trust her...Right?

The end of class bell rang, causing Yuugi to gasp. He quickly shoved his unfinished assignment in his bag, quickly making his way into the room next door – Science. Science was one the second hardest class for Yuugi and his friends (Joey and Tristan were also there with him), all because the teacher, , mumbled. How is that stopping them to pass the course? He doesn't write notes on the board with them - he just talks and expects you to keep up. That was hard on itself, since the he tends to get off subject – his most popular off-subject subject being cannibalism.

Setting his things on the back corner table, Yuugi sighed. "You two ready for another day of 'notes' and a 54 questioned work sheet...?"

Joey groaned, slamming his head onto the table with a low _thud_. "Nooo...Why can't he be like the other teachers, neyh, and give us more then, I dunno, five minutes per-assignment?"

Tristan scoffed, laying his head in his arms. "I don't know what you two are complaining about..."

Joey glared at him, pushing him out of his chair.

"Easy for you to say, smart-ass! You've been in his class like, what, how many times?"

Yuugi sighed, shaking his head while Joey and Tristan augured it out until the Mr. Leonoff came in, quickly telling them to 'shut or they'll fail' – that was one threat he'd happily go on.

Quietly getting in their seats, Joey whispered to Yuugi. "Hopefully, we don't have piles of notes to do..."

"Today class, we're doing the usual – notes, notes, and oh – more notes! Lucky you..." Mr. Leonoff had sarcastic voice, even more so for one his age. Many students, including Yuugi, Tristan and Joey, suspected it was due towards the fact that he's been in this school for over forty years of his life and wanted out. Others suspected a simpler reason...He was just old. What every student agreed on however – his voice could suck the life out of you and sell your soul and give it all back with no energy to spare, all in one lesson.

To the gang, the class felt like it dragged on for hours, even though it was suppose to be a forty-five minute class. The final, and the last, bell of the day rang – everyone couldn't wait to get out of the class. With in the first few minutes of a struggle, Mr. Leonoff sighed, muttering under his breath; "Tsk, they didn't even wait for the assignment – pity on them..." And headed off to his office.

Outside of the class room, Yuugi sighed, pushing his golden-bangs out of his face. "Finally! We're free -"

"For the day." Tristan said, interrupting both Yuugi's and Joey's 'happy-dance'.

Frowning, Joey playfully punched Tristan in the shoulder. "Eyyh! You're just jealous that you need to take the class _again_!" That comment started another argument between the two – Joey of course not taking it seriously.

Yuugi smiled, shaking his head. Those two always seem to take his mind off of what gets on his mind, especially if it's about Tea. A frown grew on his face – shit, why did he need to think of that now?

Waving off, Yuugi quickly ran out towards the door-way, not looking where he's going – _THUD. _Right into someone.

Yuugi's face was flustered, as he looked up towards the person he ran into. "I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, his sight a bit fuzzy. "I didn't mean to – ..." He stopped in the middle of his apology as a hand was brought to his face, but it wasn't just the hand that made him stop...It was the person who it belonged too.

Atemu, his 'new friend', looked down to him with a soft smile of his face. Yuugi remained silent, taking his hand and getting pulled up.

Atemu's soft smile changed to a smirk. "Were you to distracted by me to finish you're apology?" He mocked, watching lil'Yuugi's expression change to that of embarrassment quickly.

"S-Shut it!" Yuugi stuttered, moving pass Atemu and out the door – leaving the Egyptian alone with a smirk still plastered on his face.

'What nerve!' Yuugi thought as he sped down the sidewalk away from the school. 'Saying something like that to me! I'm 100% straight –...' His thoughts stopped there – like they always do when he thought or brought up his sexuality. He didn't have a clue why though, maybe because he didn't want to think about it...? But _why_ though?

Shrugging off these thoughts, Yuugi made his way at a slower pace towards his home. 'Tomorrow is going to be awkward now...' Were his last thoughts before he opened the door of his home – a smile taking over the wondering frown that was there before it.


	3. The worlds most crabbiest week PT1

**Full-Title:** Really just a crush...?  
><strong>Chapter Name:<strong> The worlds most crabbiest week PT.1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU! Things have been pretty weird for young Yuugi Muto when a new student who looks like him transfers to his school...Does Yuugi have a small crush or are these feelings real...?  
><strong>DescriptionAuthors Notes:** Urgh, this part should've been longer other then an obviously short 2 or 3 part-er. I'm not all that good at writing long chapters nor keeping track of delays between them. eAe; I'm so sorry guys for these awkward delays - I swear the next time there's a delay is because there's a super-special-awesome long chapter! Sorry that this one is rushed like the others...I'm so use to writing scripts.

* * *

><p><em>'And just like I thought...' <em>The thought went through Yuugi's mind as he sat down in his usual spot with his friends during lunch. _'This is awkward.'_

Atemu, the now-near-famous 'new kid', sat beside Yuugi like nothing happened yesterday – like his little comment wasn't eating at Yuugi's every thought as the moments went by. He just sat there, jioning in Joey's and Tristan's conversations, answering the odd question from Tea...Like nothing happened.

Yuugi couldn't understand the older male's lax-nature, and he choose not too. To him; the older male was nothing more then an annoyance then a friend. He underhandedly stolen Tea's attention – which was something that annoyed Yuugi greatly, Tea was _his_ best friend first! - and seemed to leave everyone at awe at what he said... Like he was some sort of GOD! That seemed to annoy Yuugi the most!

During his rampaged of thoughts and rants against the tanner male, Yuugi was unconsciously staring at him. Atemu, taking full notice of his, glanced towards him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yuugi?" He asked, his slight Egyptian accent slipping through. "You alright there, or are you dumb-struck by my looks again to look away?"

Silence over-came the group's usual loud chatter as Yuugi's face grew into a shade of red. "W-What? No!" He stuttered loudly, glaring at the tanner male next to him. "I am most certainly NOT!"

A snicker came from Joey's lips while he poked his long-time friend in the shoulder. "Somebody's gaining a crush?"

Yuugi glared at Joey, his face growing...Hotter? "No! I don't! He's just stroking his own Ra-behold ego!"

Atemu only smirk at the raging tri-hair. "'Ra-behold ego'? Never knew you were into Egyptian Gods, lil'Yuugi~"

_'Lil'Yuugi!'_ That thought went through his spine as he glared back at the Egyptian behind him. _'I never give him permission to –!'_ Yuugi huffed, sitting back then and fishing out his sandwich. "I'm ignoring you both now." He muttered, taking a bite out of it.

The next few days will be H-E-double hockey sticks...

* * *

><p>The day seem to go by slowly to Yuugi – especially Science class. Once Yuugi sat down next to Joey and Tristan, they both have a smirk on their faces.<p>

"Sooo, Yuugi, you have a crush on our new Egyptian friend?" Tristan asked, leaning in and place a shoulder on Yuugi's.

"No. I don't. I _dislike_ him." Yuugi answered, fooling around with his pencil. "He's nothing more then Kaiba – big ego, thinks the WORLD revolves around him, stupid, not caring about the feelings of others...The list goes on."

Joey whistled, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "What'a lovely opinion you got there after two days of meeting da guy~"

"That's all the time I need for him – can we move onto a different subject please?" Yuugi glanced towards his friend, mentally pleading.

Joey only grinned more. "Ehh, how about later? How come you dislike him this much, Yuugs?"

Yuugi huffed, pushing Tristan off of his shoulder and flipping through the text book – for once they had a 'work day' in Science. "I'm ignoring you two in favor of work." He muttered, flipping open his note book and started writing.

Joey rolled his eyes, moving forward and poking Yuugi in the elbow. "Yuugi, you can't run away from this one this easily – why do'ya dislike him so much? He's a cool dude – Tea thought you two would be fast friends by now."

Yuugi's mouth twitched. Did Atemu even have them wrap around his finger tips already? He stared down at this paper, by now writing nothing but scribbles as opposed to answers. Joey and Tristan glanced towards one another, obviously noticing Yuugi's reaction.

"Yuugs..." Tristan looked at his short friend. "Are you...Jealous?" Yuugi glared at him – even panda glares could be a bit scary.

"No! I'm not! I don't care if Tea likes Atemu, or if Atemu and Tea are friends now! Now let me do my work in PEACE!" Yuugi huffed, glaring back down at his paper and writing down more scribbles for answers.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, and the three of them part ways. Yuugi waved them off, sighing. Sure, he did a feel like the under side of a car for how he snapped at them...But was it for the better good? He didn't knew, all he knew is this – the rest of the week, and the weeks and months ahead, will be nothing but heck...<p> 


	4. The worlds most crabbiest week PT2

**Full-Title:** Really just a crush...?  
><strong>Chapter Name:<strong> Worlds Crabbist Week PT.2  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU! Things have been pretty weird for young Yuugi Muto when a new student who looks like him transfers to his school...Does Yuugi have a small crush or are these feelings real...?  
><strong>DescriptionAuthors Notes:** Argh, I can't do long chapters for this kinda-story for some reason - mostly because I've based it off of real-life some...Yes, they'll be a few weeks time skip in the next chapter, any reviews/criticism to make my chapters longer for something like this. :|

* * *

><p>The rest of the week dragged on – like how Yuugi predicted. He flopped down into his chair in the art-room, his head resting on the table. '<em>Great...'<em> He thought, sighing. _'It's only Wednesday...And this week is already the end of me...'_ He sighed again, taking out a pencil and his sketch-book staring blankly at the page.

In fornt of the class room, unknowingly to Yuugi, Atemu poked his head into the room, his crimson eyes scanning for something...Someone. " -?"

Yuugi froze instantly, his pencil lead breaking on the spot. What was HE doing here-?

The art-teacher, , smiled, turning towards the crimson-eyed student with bright eyes. "Ah – you must be the student who's changing in here, right?" Her voice was cheerful and up-lifting, which would normally make Yuugi smile with kindness – but not currently.

Atemu merely nodded and smiled. "Yes – my last class wasn't really the course I had in mind." He rubbed the back of his overly-spiky hair. "The teacher more so – I'm sure I'll enjoy this class, ."

She merely smiled brightly and nodded. "I'm perfectly understand – take a seat and get out an sketch-book, we normally do free-sketching before we head onto the lesson..."

The Egyptian nodded, his eyes didn't need to scan the class room to see if anyone familiar was there – he went straight to Yuugi, sitting down next to him with a smirk. "Looks like we finally have a class together, Panda." He said in a teasing voice.

Yuugi's skin chilled when Atemu spoke, his body twitching due to the mere fact that this teen was sitting next to him – and that nickname. Yuugi glanced towards the tanned-teen, laying his pencil down. "Joy – maybe we should jump on the table and celebrate!" He said sarcasticly. "Please – don't call me 'Panda'..."

That remark only made Atemu's smirk grow. _'It's easy to get him rally up...'_ He thought, laying his head on the back of his hand. _'He's certainly fun to poke at...I like that.'_

"Ah – but why? You're really are a Panda; adorable, and fun to poke."

Yuugi's face flushed as he twitched yet again. "S-Shut it." He grumbled, forcing his stare back down to his sketch-book. "I'm trying to draw a person..."

Atemu just leaned back in his chair, smirking. "Mhm, I'll just let you be then, Pan~da~" He dragged on the 'da' for as long as he could without taking another breathe.

Yuugi twitched yet again, keeping his glaze onto his paper. _'It'll be the end of class soon enough...'_ Yuugi thought, bitterly. _'Then I'll just need to relax in next class...?'_ He sighed out-loud, that getting the attention of Atemu again – a slight grin appearing on the boy's face.

"What's with the sighing, Panda~?" The Egyptian teen coo'd yet again, causing Yuugi to flinch and flush.

"Can you just keep your thoughts and – or questions to yourself?" Yuugi glared as best as he could without looking pathetic.

Atemu just smirked. "Nope~"

Yuugi groaned, slamming his head onto the desk – even causing Atemu to flinch for the smaller boy.

"Panda – you're going to lose brain-cells by doing that..."

A low, upset grumble came from Yuugi's face-planted making a small grumble come from Atemu. _'He is adorable...And easy to poke at~'_

* * *

><p>It took him half the a day to get the red-mark on his forehead to rub-off. "I friggin' dislike that Atemu..." Yuugi muttered at Joey, following his close-friend around the outside of the school during lunch – both of them no choosing to sit with the others today.<p>

"Aw, you just need to get to know him Yuugs~ He's a pretty awesome guy when you do – he likes Silent Hill..." Joey wrapped his arm around his shorter-friend, grinning.

Yuugi grumbled, shrugging Joey's arms off of him. "I'm sorry, Joey – but I think I can't. He's obnoxious, annoying, loud-mouth—"

Joey chuckled, causing Yuugi's 'rant' to quiet down and to look at the brown-eyed one.

"Yuugs," Joey grinned widen. "it seems like you some sort of 'feelings' towards him."

Yuugi's eyes widen as he glared towards Joey in a non-hateful way. "No I don't! If we ever become friends – I'd want you to kick me in the shins!"

Shaking his head, Joey kept his grin on his face, ruffling Yuugi's hair. "Whatever you say, Yuugs, whatever you say~"


End file.
